


body

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: Stiles hated his body. It was covered in big and small scars, from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes.





	

Stiles hated his body. It was covered in big and small scars, from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes. 

 

He pulled up his shirt and examine the big scar that was left over from his possession. It was a long one that sort of reminded him of a smile. He poked it and frowned, that one was the biggest and the ugliest one. 

 

He ran his hand over the bite mark that Donavan left on his shoulder. Then he trailed his hand down his side, over the bite mark from a rouge omega. 

 

He first hated his body because he wasn't like everyone else, he was lanky and covered in moles.

 

No one wanted him. 

 

That was until Isaac came along. He helped with Isaac's nightmares and in turn helped him with his body issues. Isaac helped him to love his body again. Every scar was a gift, a lesson. 

 

A lesson not to trust, not to get to close. But everything that Isaac was, was different from the lesson he learned. Isaac was different. 


End file.
